


A Minute Without You.

by NEONMIME



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tike - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEONMIME/pseuds/NEONMIME
Summary: Isaac stares.Taylor couldn’t remember a time he didn’t feel his brother’s eyes on him.When he looked back on old family photos, there he was and everyone always exclaimed about how protective he was and how inseparable they were. Inseparable, right. The way Taylor remembered it was that he’d never been able to get rid of him. Every minute apart from Ike had been a relief. So how come that was changing now? Now that they were both married and now that his brother was moving on with kids of his own.Was it too late to change his mind?





	A Minute Without You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkinside (boomersoonerash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



> This is a story created for a friend I honestly give a great deal of a damn about. She's such a strong soul, stronger than she even knows. We've had our ups and downs and I've made some serious mistakes that this good woman has forgiven me for. I'll never make the same mistake again. Thanks! 
> 
> P.s. It's duck-kicking time!!! xo

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He was doing it again. Isaac was staring at him. Even though Taylor was used to his older brother’s eyes on him, it never ceased to amaze him. His mom had told him stories about how awed Isaac had been when he’d been born and how protective he’d been over him. She’d shown him photos and it had always been that same look on Ike’s face. When the little hairs prickled and stood up on the back of his neck and arms, it had been those eyes staring right into his soul. And when he’d kissed Natalie up at the altar it had been that gaze that had been filled with acid green jealousy.

They were both married with children now and those same eyes continued to tear holes in the walls he had to repeatedly build. 

It was as if Ike was afraid he was just going to disappear and never come back. Like if he looked away, he’d forget who he was. Wasn’t that what Isaac was doing though? The more involved that the older male became in his family the less Taylor saw of him and sometimes it left the younger Hanson feeling lonely. He knew that it was ridiculous since he had his own family; he loved his wife and he adored his children. Natalie had been his teenage sweetheart; he’d married the first girl he went with. At first, she’d been a good distraction from his angsting sibling, giving him an excuse to get away. But convenience had quickly turned into a confidant and confidence to love and trust.

Natalie had helped him change for the better.

Actually, if he thought about it a bit more, the signs had all been there, Taylor just hadn’t seen them and if he had, perhaps they had been too frightening to digest. But the more time that he’d spent with Natalie before they’d married the more Isaac had stared and the more he’d pressured him to hang around with him. Of course, it had done nothing more than drive him away.

Guilt flooded Taylor’s chest and he looked up, meeting Isaac’s eyes and offering him a small smile. ‘I got you coffee, I know the one in the studio isn’t always working so great, and so I figured it can only be an improvement.’

‘And, of course, it’s not working so you’re a lifesaver,’ Isaac greeted him with a quick nod, his gaze quickly moving away. It didn’t matter in the end because his hand was soon reaching out for the coffee that Taylor was holding out to him and their fingers brushed together.

Of all the times to let out a gasp, this had to be it and Taylor had to use everything in his power to not jerk his hand away. Color burned at his cheeks and the tips of his ears making him feel much like he did all those years ago when Isaac had walked in on him jerking one off in their shared bedroom. This time it was Taylor that was avoiding eye contact, the blond huffing out a laugh and scratching the end of his nose. ‘Electric shock,’ he falsely explained.

There was an expression of surprise on Isaac’s face before his eyes lit up in what seemed to be realisation. It was gone before Taylor looked up again and the older Hanson was taking a sip from his drink, turning away as if it never happened. The two of them were stepping further into their small label owned studio, Taylor slipping off his warm, winter jacket and depositing it onto a chair nearby as he looked toward his brother. ‘Is Zac here yet?’

‘Nope, I assume he’s on his way though. I haven’t had a text saying otherwise,’ Isaac replied as he leaned over to switch on the soundboard, watching as everything lit up in front of him. It always gave him such a satisfied feeling to watch this old place come alive. Even now, when they weren’t actively being a band twenty-four-seven, it sort of brightened up his day.

‘Are you sure he’s even awake?’ Taylor quipped with a laugh, arching an eyebrow in Isaac’s general direction. Zac was known for falling asleep practically anywhere, Isaac and him had spent many hours finding new and improved ways of waking him up. These days it was Isaac who he found asleep more often than not, but he didn’t make that fact known.

‘Mhm, he sent me some lyrics he’s been working on,’ came the reply, muffled by the mouth of the cup Isaac was leaned into. 

Rolling his eyes, the younger blond took a mouthful of his own coffee and sat down in the chair next to Isaac, glancing over at him. At first he didn’t even realise that he was staring, that he was doing exactly what he’d been angry at Isaac over for all these years. Bitterness had the corners of his mouth turning down and Taylor turned his gaze away from his brother, the male sighing under his breath. What was going on?

‘Is everything okay, Tay?’ Isaac’s voice broke through his thoughts, causing Taylor’s eyes to land back on him and once again their gazes connected.

Did he lie to him? Taylor was a crap liar, he had an awful poker face.

‘I dunno, I’m still figuring that part out, I’ll let you know though,’ Taylor found himself responding as honestly as he could. He put his starbucks cup down on the side of mixing board and sighed heavily. He kept his hand on it so it didn’t knock over. ‘You’ve always been the first to know, you know that, don’t you?’

‘Me? Come on Taylor, we both know that I make you uncomfortable,’ Isaac told him, arching a brow and looking like he needed to be proved wrong.

Sitting up, Taylor looked at him incredulously. ‘You don’t make me uncomfortable, Isaac.’ He made sure to put Isaac’s name in there pointedly, since his brother had decided to bring names into what had been such a casual, relaxed conversation. Trust him to make things tougher for the both of them. Isaac always did have a habit of internalizing everything and then finding a way that he was at fault for whatever it was.

‘I don’t?’ Isaac asked, actually laughing. ‘You’ve avoided me for years.’

The younger of the two male’s rubbed the back of his hand against his cheek, trying to cool the now heated flesh. ‘That doesn’t mean that you made me uncomfortable in any way,’ he assured him, shaking his head.

‘Then what? You’re not denying that you avoided me.’

Isaac’s voice suddenly had a slither of ice in it and Taylor lifted a hand to rush it through his mop of dirty blond hair, pulling roughly at the strands. This was a conversation that needed way more time than they had and Taylor was feeling a little frustrated, teeth digging and pulling at his bottom lip. Even when his brother was repeating the question, Taylor didn’t say anything, even looking at the ground as if he had a lot of weight on his shoulders.

‘Yeah. I avoided you, okay? And up until recently, I still avoided you,’ Taylor spoke up in a heated tone, the younger boy feeling defensive. He once again rushed his long fingers through his hair before taking a deep breath. Seeming more steady now, the younger Hanson brother shrugged. ‘It wasn’t you though, you didn’t make me uncomfortable… I made me uncomfortable. I mean, shit, this is crazy as heck and it’s only going to get crazier.’

‘What are you talking about?’ Isaac asked, brows furrowing in a keen frustration. Taylor wasn’t making any sense and it was obvious that he was confused, the older male shaking his head and shrugging.

‘The way you look at me!’ Taylor finally exclaimed, sounding breathless and anxious all at the same time. He licked at his lips. ‘Fuck, forget it.’

‘What do you mean?’ Isaac asked in a low, tentative voice.

‘God damnit, Isaac. Drop it, okay?’ Taylor finally found himself snapping at his brother when the older male had every right to know, especially since he’d made the mistake of bringing it up in the first place.

There was a creak from behind them and both Taylor and Isaac spun in their chairs to see Zac standing there with a bag of donuts. ‘What did I miss?’

‘Nothing,’ Taylor said, too quickly. ‘The coffee machine is out, but I got us all coffee anyway,’ he finished, pointing a long finger in the direction of Zac’s hot drink, not even noticing Isaac’s eyes following the mole on the inside of his finger, just feeling his eyes in general and avoiding looking at him.

‘Great, I didn’t get to have coffee this morning. Katie was pretty mad at me and I escaped out of there before it got any worse,’ Zac explained with a dimmer expression than only moments before. He handed Isaac the donuts and turned his eyes to Taylor’s, seeming to find comfort somewhere in the blue orbs because he started to go into more detail without him even asking. ‘I let the kids have sundaes for breakfast and we couldn’t get them to bed until after two a.m. Junia was the worst, the boys both got sick well before she did.’

Letting out a groan, Isaac laughed and shook his head. Zac was an idiot sometimes. ‘Well you made the mess…’ he told him before leaning over and going to adjust one of the settings on the board, apparently at the same time Taylor had decided to do the same thing, their knuckles knocking together. 

When their hands touched, Taylor pulled back with a gasp, his elbow hitting his coffee and sending it sloshing all over him and the mixing board. Cursing under his breath, the male pulled off his scarf and used it to wipe up the mess, not even looking up as Isaac joined in, the two of them trying to save the mixing board. Obviously mad at himself, Taylor stubbornly glared down at the mess he’d made, glad to see that none had actually got on the proper controls and they wouldn’t have to replace the electrics.

‘Geez, when did you turn into such a klutz?’ Zac asked as he offered up his coffee to Taylor, knowing that the blond would be more bitchy without it.

‘I didn’t sleep so hot.’ Admitting that was bad enough, but Taylor clearly felt a little shaken with the way Isaac’s eyes pierced through him seeming to see right through his excuses as he swallowed hard. Still, the younger male just picked up his coffee cup, intending on throwing it in the trash and when he moved to get up, Isaac did too. The two of them bumped into each other which sent Taylor knocking into a laughing Zac and that’s all it took to have Taylor practically fleeing from the studio to get some fresh air.


End file.
